Acceptance
by ZAHAKI
Summary: Porque después de tantas vidas, lo único que quedaba era la resignación. Garland/Warrior of Light. Insinuaciones de Shonen ai(?


Hola a todo el mundo. Vengo a hacer mi debut con esta hermosa ship, anteriormente publiqué una traducción pero hoy (hace exactamente dos horas) decidí hacer este breve oneshot.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: Dissidia Final Fantasy y sus personajes son propiedad de Square Enix

* * *

 **Acceptance**

 **By: Zahaki**

¿Qué ocasión era esa?

Garland no era capaz de decirlo con certeza, lo cierto era que había dejado de llevar la cuenta varios ciclos atrás, sea cual sea, los actos y los actores no cambiaban. No recordaba cuál había sido el momento exacto en el que se abandonó a la apatía de una vida repetitiva, al incordio de las memorias absorbidas y al inmutable camino que había elegido como para dejar que el conteo perdiera su pertinente importancia.

Un camino que a esas alturas no podía abandonar y al que se había acostumbrado quizás demasiado.

Su espadón dejaba un temblor y la dimensión parecía suspirar con desesperación, estremeciéndose al ser incapaz de mantener su forma. La lucha se extendía tan acorde a su memoria que hastiaba, las paredes se quebraban y la dimensión volvía a transmutar sin dejar siquiera vestigio de lo que había sido momentos atrás para minutos después tomar su apariencia original.

Pero él… él permanecía igual.

Ojos fríos que se anegaban en indiferencia, en estelas de lucidez resignada pero con claro horizonte enmarcado. Y Garland, pese a sí mismo, odiaba admitir que detestaba esa frivolidad que su contrincante declarado de ciclos mostraba, que se mantuviera más inerte que la dimensión que siempre albergaba el repetitivo enfrentamiento y cuyo resultado conocía con desquiciado detalle.

La cadena ondeó pesadamente con el movimiento que le obligó a hacer y sabía el resultado de aquella acción. Una columna se desquebrajaría, pedazos de concreto se balancearían amenazantes sobre sus cabezas hasta precipitarse con velocidad a fuerza de la gravedad y él simplemente se limitaría a seguir la coreografía bélica en el escenario que ahora no era más que desperdigadas ruinas. El caballero procedería a abrir una brecha al intentar retroceder, escombros obstaculizarán su retirada, trastabillaría, caería, su casco volaría resonando con un altisonante eco metálico y sobre él se posaría la espada que le devolvería al inicio de otro ciclo.

Garland sabía lo que eso significaba, sería el fin del ciclo porque éste estaría incompleto sin aquel guerrero y él, con el final de esa inicua guerra, se limitaría a esperar el renacimiento.

Todo ocurrió tal cual lo recordaba. Los fríos ojos tuvieron sólo un nimio estremecimiento de sorpresa y el sonido del yelmo abandonando deslizándose por la plataforma con chasquidos metálicos amenizó el ambiente nuevamente. Garland acudió con todo el peso de su figura a inmovilizar al combatiente de Cosmos, al que vio, una vez más, arrastrar el brazo en la búsqueda de una espada que yacía abandonada más metros de lo que sería capaz de alcanzar jamás en ese y los ciclos que quedaban por inmolar.

La duda nunca dominó las acciones de Garland desde el inicio de aquella perpetua travesía, pero su resolución se tambaleaba justo en ese momento, cuando estaba por reclamar una nueva e insípida victoria.

—Siempre eres así.

Garland pudo ver otra ligera sacudida en los ojos azulados para luego adoptar una mirada punzante. Le llevó más segundos de los necesarios en notar que el eco de aquella lejana voz que había interrumpido el desenlace de la batalla había sido su voz propia.

—Siempre tan sereno a pesar de que tu cabeza está a segundos de ser separada de tu cuerpo. Hay cosas que simplemente no cambian.

Una variación no marcaría la diferencia en el resultado, el ciclo culminaría inalterablemente en una cúpula amorfa de destrucción y renacimiento, y él se llevaría consigo aquella inesperada y verbalizada observación sin sentido hasta que se perdiera en algunos ciclos más tarde. Postergar la vida de aquel que yacía en resignada espera su final no cambiaría las cosas en lo absoluto, él mejor que nadie lo sabía, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no terminaba de una vez por todas aquel teatro aprendido a fuerza de repeticiones? ¿Por qué simplemente no dejaba caer el filo de su espada y manchaba aquellos luminosos cabellos con desvergonzado carmesí?

—¿Nada que decir? —instó con incomprendida impaciencia.

Entre desordenados cabellos plateados, el Guerrero de la Luz le enfocó sin emoción alguna. Garland le vio dejar ir suavemente el aire por la nariz, manteniendo esa mirada tan serena que nunca antes le había desesperado tanto como hasta ese momento. Una mirada de aceptación, una que simplemente esperaba el inevitable "final".

—¿Hay algo que necesites escuchar?

Garland casi pierde el equilibrio ante la sufrida sorpresa, afortunadamente su armadura hizo acopio cualquier muestra de ello. De todas las posibles opciones que había imaginado como respuesta, no esperó una como aquella, no cuando apremiaba el cierre de ese ciclo y se mantenía en la incomprendida espera del inicio de otro. El hombre que decidió encarnar la guerra misma apretó su peso sobre el otro al recuperarse del estupor.

—Sólo si necesitas decir algo, Guerrero. ¿Tan resignado estás para sencillamente volver a esa luz sin más?

—El resignado no soy precisamente yo, Garland.

Garland apreciaba inmensamente el portar su casco y despreciaba que el Guerrero tuviera la capacidad de ocultar tan bien sus emociones, si es que las sentía. Era inaceptable que con tan sólo un par de oraciones su ciclo cobrara un sentido tan distinto tras infinitas e invariables batallas.

—¿Alguna petición, Guerrero? —inquirió con la intención de cercenar el atisbo de emociones que en más de una ocasión se obligó a reprimir.

—La única que tengo no puedes cumplirla.

—Lo sabré cuando lo digas. Habla.

—Sólo deseo recordar…

—¿Recordar quien eres?

La mirada del Guerrero no remitió y tal vez por eso Garland no fue capaz de hacer movimiento alguno cuando el seguro de su casco fue ágilmente retirado dejando al descubierto solamente sus labios, los cuáles el otro alcanzó sin atreverse a revelar por completo el rostro que siempre había estado protegido de cualquier vista. Garland perdió la capacidad de respirar y de pensar, y en ese estático momento que apestó a eternidad, una vaga idea entre confusión y desesperación asomó la posibilidad de permanecer en ese ciclo, no obstante, poco tiempo le llevó reafirmarse que aquello era imposible.

El ciclo acabaría y las memorias serían devoradas según la tradición.

El caballero se alejó con un destello de despido brillando debajo de los párpados a media tapa y estirando el brazo al de Garland le instó a que prosiguiera, para finalizar aquel encuentro fracturado por necesidades.

—Recordar eso también estaría bien —continuó el Guerrero de la Luz con una voz que casi pareció etérea—, pero me conformo con que la próxima vez que nos encontremos, esto me lo recuerdes tú. Te lo encargo.

—No tienes que recordarlo. Lo que te pertenece es sólo lo que vives en cada ciclo.

—Tú preguntaste por mi petición y esto es lo que pido.

El Señor de la Guerra dejó ver una sonrisa irónica mientras su brazo asió con fuerza renovada su espadón, dejando que destellaran chispas al trazar una línea por el suelo antes de levantarla y colocarla perpendicularmente al cuello del Guerrero de la Luz.

—Concedido.

Su mano libre atrajo al Guerrero de la Luz para reclamar unos labios dispuestos, labios que correspondieron con vehemencia antes de que la movilidad se hundiera a la espera del renacimiento de un nuevo ciclo.

* * *

Nada demasiado desarrollado, pero supongo que el tiempo me permitirá hacer cositas más elaboradas en torno a estos dos.


End file.
